


Reincarnation

by shirokuroneko



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Trust Issues, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokuroneko/pseuds/shirokuroneko
Summary: very bad story created by me and I'm not good at summaries. This story about Edd and his friends being reincarnated into Osomatsu-san world





	1. Chapter 1

That time...I'll regret it for the rest of my life.  
I should've protect them with my power and I could have protect them with my power.  
It was a big mistake I make in my entire life, a really really big mistake.  
If I can...I want to touch them once more time, I want to tell them I'm really sorry, I want to protect them and....I want to be with them once again.  
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~  
Osomatsu woke up, he breathed heavily. Second flash about his earlier dream make him shivered, he don't know where it was or who are people in his dream, all he know is he was inside some mechanical thing and there was a really sharp thing cut through his chest.  
Osomatsu take a shakingly breathe, he can still felt the sharp thing...it's like his dream is not a dream, more like a memory.  
But he don't know who are they, a man with green hoodie and a man with purple hoodie, they look at him with disappointment. And the one who wear blue hoodie...his unnatural black eyes shoot him with a pure hatred.  
Yes, his brothers wears coloured hoodie but he really don't know who are they or why they are inside his dream. And one thing that really bother him is....  
"Who is...Tord?" Osomatsu whispered to himself and going back to sleep, hoping no more nightmare this time.  
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~  
Ichimatsu always be the last of sextuplets to wake up but not today, that stupid dream somehow successed bothering him the whole night. He even know that his eldest brother suddenly wake up in middle of night.  
Ichimatsu vaguely remember about his dream but he was sure that in his dream he can transform into one eyed purple monster, that not so bad and honestly he was really enjoying being monster.  
But after he received this weird dream, Ichimatsu felt something strange. Somehow he disliked his eldest for unknown reason, like...he was disliked him from really long time. He need to get rid of this strange feeling tho, his eldest is the only one place he can acting like little brother, feel saved and loved.  
That dream means nothing.  
"That black eyed man is not me..."  
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~  
For a whole day, Choromatsu feel something wrong with the eldest and the fourth brother. It's not like they do anything weird but he can't help feeling worried about those two.  
"Hey you two, is there something wrong?" he asked  
Ichimatsu didn't even bother to look at him, while Osomatsu turn around but not look at him, he's looking at something he hold.  
"Since when you drink cola?"  
That simple question brought him back from a second day dream, he even questioned himself. Yes, since when he like to drink cola? It's not like Choromatsu never drink soda, but somehow he attached to cola and he find himself everytime he feel troubled he would drink cola.  
"I...don't know, I somehow really like cola right now" he hesitently answered.  
Osomatsu sighed "Well...did anyone feel something strange?" he suddenly asked, his brothers for unknown reason avoiding to look at him.  
"You know...I have this very weird dream last night" ignoring his brothers reaction, Osomatsu started his dream-tale story.  
"I was inside some weird mechanical thing and there was some people I don't know, and the last thing I remember is this pineapple head shoot a harpoon that cutting straight through my chest"  
Ichimatsu shivered hearing his eldest brother dream-tale story, mechanical thing? Harpoon? It's exactly like his dream last night, he take silent shakingly breathe. No, that black eyed man is not him...he would never shoot his brothers with gaint harpoon gun. Well he would gladly shoot at Karamatsu, but he won't kill his painful brother.  
Ichimatsu keep trying to calm himself while pretending didn't hear his eldest story about weird dream last night.  
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~  
After hearing Osomatsu tale, Karamatsu now felt something strange. Something like scared, disappointed, mad, sad and feel betrayed. He decided to avoiding Osomatsu for the whole day.  
Karamatsu never feel intimidated by his one and only big brother, in fact he was the one who acting all cold to Osomatsu. He also noticed Ichimatsu shivered when the eldest tell his story, something is wrong with him and his brothers.  
He noticed how Choromatsu gulping all those cola everyday, how Jyushimatsu gradually become more reserved and how the youngest, Todomatsu put some strange respect to their eldest. It was the one that really feel so wrong, knowing Todomatsu never has any respect toward his older brothers.  
Now Karamatsu was sure there's something wrong with his brothers.  
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~  
Normally, Jyushimatsu will run around their house and chanting his "hustle hustle muscle muscle" catchphrase, singing with Karamatsu on the roof, hang out with Ichimatsu and his cat friends or training baseball.  
But right now, Jyushimatsu felt a sudden need to stop and wait for some orders, it is really weird, he never feel like this before. Not with his seemingly endless energy, not even with simple task like eating. He is the one who always replace his tablewear in very short time, breaking his bowl set for every twice a weeks.  
So the reserved Jyushimatsu is really weird, since when he start listening to others quitely and doing chores perfectly?  
A very confused Choromatsu decided to asking him "Hey Jyushimatsu"  
Jyushimatsu turn around and looking at the third brother with his typical huge smile "What's wrong, Choromatsu-niisan?"  
"Well, you know...lately you aren't doing your daily training and I see you stay in house more often, are you sick or something?"  
"No, not at all!" he said with loud voice, his whole body vibrating too eager to moving around, run, jump, anything that will burn his energy.  
"Okay, so...can you help me with groceries? It's not good for you to stay home like this" Choromatsu seem to know what his little brother needed, that why he invited Jyushimatsu to do groceries with him.  
Of course the sun of Matsuno household jumping upside down, run around in circle while chanting his catchphrase. Choromatsu sighed in relief, at least he can give Jyushimatsu reason to moving around.  
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~  
Dry monster...his brothers always call him that, Todomatsu hated it. It didn't mean he has no feeling, that not right! Todomatsu has feeling! He felt guilty for ignoring Karamatsu, he felt sad when sees Jyushimatsu cry, he felt envious when Choromatsu get his first job, he felt sympathy whenever Ichimatsu lost his cat friends.  
He has feeling, he is not the dry monster!  
But the very strange feeling he felt is respect. Normally Todomatsu didn't give any respect toward his older brothers, those shitty brothers didn't deverse his respect that was he thought. Sure he like to copy his brothers, he like how Kara is interested in fashion so Todomatsu want to be better in fashion. He copying how Choromatsu fold his pants, if anyone ask he would answer that it was his idea.  
Once he hear the two oldest talking about the younger ones, Karamatsu think it's cute that Todomatsu trying to copy his brothers and he was really happy when he hear his brothers call him cute. Not like he would admit it in front of his older brothers.  
Speaking of older brothers, somehow Todomatsu felt some respect toward his eldest, he starting to recall every good side of his eldest brother. Why...he thought...he don't know why.  
Somehow he feel proud whenever Osomatsu talking to him or asking him to do something, it's like...taking orders from his boss. "No! Osomatsu is not my boss" he thought.  
Osomatsu is not their boss, he is place where everyone can acting like little brother, even Karamatsu. Yes, it just like a proud little brother who get task from their older siblings.  
"But...since when I feel some respect toward that useless eldest brother..."  
Todomatsu deciced to not give any shit and continue his days like he normally do.  
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~  
We will be together again...and I'm promise to protect you all with everything I have. On the next life...I am you, you are me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my slow update, I'm trying to write the next chapter  
> here's second chapter I hope you can enjoy my story, thank you

This is my next life? What a sight.....   
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~   
A loud "hustle hustle muscle muscle" chant waking Osomatsu up from his slumber, he heard his fifth brother laughing loudly with the second oldest. They are on the roof.   
Yawning, Osomatsu scratching the back of his head making his already messy hair become more messier. He didn't bother to look at the clock, assuming from how loud and hyper Jyushimatsu sounded, he can tell that was past noon now and that mean he skipped breakfast...again.   
"Well...lunch maybe" he yawning again.   
As he thought there's leftover inside the fridge, he need to warm it up tho. Osomatsu put his leftover food in microwave and push five minute button, he make his way toward restroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. A red toothbrush is now brushing his teeth, there's a lot of water around wastafel "Maybe Jyushimatsu" he thought, his fifth brother has a lot of energy that seem endless. "Let it be, Choromatsu would clean it later" that was what inside his thought but honestly his body moved to clean it up, even the mirror.   
"Wait! Why am I the one who cleaned it?!"   
Osomatsu threw the cloth he use to cleaning wastafel, he slam restroom door hard making somebody peeking his head toward Osomatsu.   
"Look like you're in badmood right now"   
Osomatsu snap his head toward him "Fappymatsu! Why you didn't clean that fucking wastafel?! Why am I the one who cleaned it?!!" he said angrily.   
Choromatsu blinked twice before smirking "You cleaned Jyushimatsu mess? You? Reaaaally?" with a dry laugh, Choromatsu dodge the eldest who launched himself with growl. "Finally you become reliable and responsible older brother"   
Osomatsu stopped in middle of his run, Choromatsu right...since when he start cleaning all of his brothers mess? Wait! that not his job, cleaning their mess is Choro and Kara job. His job is to lazing around, going to pachinko, and teasing his younger brothers. "Something is wrong with me..." he whispered to himself.   
Turning his head around, Choromatsu saw his eldest brother for some reason stunning with blank face in the middle of hall, he walking toward Osomatsu and put a hand on his shoulder making Osomatsu almost jumping. "Is something wrong? You've been like this for past two weeks" he said.   
Two weeks. So it was already two weeks.   
"Choromatsu, I think I should go to doctor" Osomatsu suddenly said with dry and empty tone. A flash of red colour blurring his vision, it's not blood...just red. Osomatsu didn't know why but everytime his vision become red, he always shaking and breathing become hard to do.   
In front of him, Osomatsu suddenly take a feel breath, his face ia pale and he's wobbling. Now Choromatsu was sure there's something really wrong with his eldest brother. Well...for this past two weeks, everyone always said about weird dream, Ichimatsu said he was a man with black eyes who can transform into monster, Jyushimatsu said he was a man with funny eyebrows who is working as pilot but always crashing their plane, Todomatsu said he was a man who working together with Jyushimatsu and has this hentai lover man as boss, Karamatsu didn't say anything but Choromatsu always hear him telling all of his worries to Osomatsu. Typical Karamatsu, didn't want to make his younger brothers worried.   
The biggest impact of this weird dream phenomenon is on their eldest and Choromatsu was sure that everyone already know about it. Their eldest always waking up in middle of night, sweating, having hard time to breathe or suddenly run to the restroom and vomitting everything he has.   
And now he is standing in front of his eldest who is shakingly breathe, sweating a lot and look like he's in so much of pain.   
"Niisan? Osomatsu-niisan...hey, are you okay? Are you still with me? Hey"   
Choromatsu jumped when his eldest brother suddenly freaked out, screaming something inaudible and clawing his own head.   
"Oh God, oh God!" Choromatsu really didn't know what to do, he try to stopping Osomatsu from hurting himself but get clawed in the arms. He try to talk to him, moving his arm out from his head, anything that can stop Osomatsu but everything he does just end up failed, Osomatsu is still freaked out and screaming. Choromatsu really didn't know what to do, the last thing he does is screaming for the second eldest to come and help him.   
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~   
Karamatsu is happily singing a song with Jyushimatsu on the roof when he heard uproars from somewhere below, he stopped playing his guitar. Look like Jyushimatsu also heard it because he too stopped his singing and moving.   
It's scream. A loud scream.   
The two brothers looking at each other and nodded, they climb down from the roof and run toward living room where they can hear the scream become more and more louder. There they can see their eldest freaked out and the third brother trying to stop him.   
"Jyushimatsu! Pin him down and don't let him go before I told you" Jyushimatsu nodded and pinned their eldest down, he can see how terrified Osomatsu face, his eyes are blank with horrified stare toward something. That surprised Jyushimatsu, he never see him like this before.   
"Choromatsu, what's happening here?!" Choromatsu look toward Kara then shaking his head "I don't know! We just arguing like always and then he suddenly stopped...saying about doctor then...like this..." Kara nodding, he turn around to see Osomatsu struggle under Jyushi weight "Jyushimatsu let him go, but keep holding his arms" Jyushi look uncertain at first but still do what he already told, keep holding Osomatsu arms in his own.   
Choro impressed at how Kara handle this kind of situation, as expected from the second oldest.   
On other hand, Kara now sit down in front of Oso, he cupped Oso face and forced him to looking straight at his eyes "What happen, brother? Calm yourself, tell me what happened"   
Blank stare on Oso eyes starting to leave, he slowly focused his eyes toward Kara. He let out small noise "I can't hear you, you know" Oso still let out small noise, a bit louder this time.   
"...come..."   
"Yes?"   
"He said they will kill me"   
The brothers taken back, why their eldest speaking about something like that, definitely something is wrong with him. Choro taking a seat beside Kara "Who?" he said with small voice.   
"He keep threatening me inside my dream"   
As they thought, this sudden break down has something to do with the weird dream they have for past two weeks, they don't know what dream their eldest received. Everyone always telling each other about their own dream and everytime it become more like memory than dream but they didn't even know anything the eldest received from his dream.   
"He will kill me and take over my mind, my body..." their eldest said with weak tone. It's feel so wrong, Osomatsu never let his brothers see his weak side, his brother never see him cry, being weak or breaking down. And hearing Osomatsu so weak is really wrong.   
They glanced at each other, Jyushi letting go of his hold and replaced it with hug around Oso body.   
"Who said it to you?" Kara said, his voice sounded gentle and warm, that not his dramatic and painful tone he always use everyday.   
Choro asked the same thing when Oso didn't answer Kara question, but he also didn't answer his question either. Those two still try to asking again and just get a small whisper from their eldest.   
"Tord...he will take over everything from me"   
~~°°~~°°~~°°~~   
My next life...what will happen if I replaced with him...will I found them? No, I will find them...and repaired all of my mistakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first english story and I'm not very good at english, so I'm sorry if there any wrong or bad grammar and I'll try to update as fast as I can


End file.
